At the present time, the mechanisms used in reclining chairs generally fall into two categories, namely, those that employ linkages to support the seat and afford the ability to move the seat relative to the base, and those that employ tracks and rollers for that purpose. While the track and roller mechanism may be somewhat less expensive than the mechanisms which rely upon linkage assemblies to provide the motion, the track and roller systems require that the frames be manufactured to much closer tolerances than those employing linkages and, consequently, the manufacturing costs of motion furniture employing mechanisms with wheels and tracks are the more expensive and require more frequent repair.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved recliner mechanism which is competitively priced with mechanisms employing track and roller systems and which reduces the manufacturing costs of motion furniture incorporating the improved mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, the mechanism has a track and roller system at the rear and a linkage system at the front, supporting the seat mounting bracket of the mechanism on the base. This arrangement renders the frame dimensions of the chair less critical. This arrangement also makes the chair less susceptible to malfunction as a result of twisting of the mechanisms and frames, and reduces manufacturing costs.